magifandomcom-20200222-history
Hassan
Hassan (ハッサン, Hassan) is a former member of the Fog Troupe. Appearance Hassan is a tall, dark skinned man, with dreadlocks and an eye patch. He also has thick lips, a goatee, and has piercings in his ears and on his nose. He wears a sash over his right shoulder, pants, black shoes and bandages around his ankles. Personality Hassan is a proud man. He has habit of speaking his mind. He also has a habit of smoking. He is loyal to Cassim and is willing to kill for him. History Hassan participated in the attack at the Balbadd Palace, which lead to the death of the Rashid Saluja, the King of Balbadd. He was also there when Alibaba joined the Fog Troupe. Plot Balbadd Arc Hassan leads the Fog Troupe, along with Zaynab, to the mansion that Ja'far, Aladdin, and Morgiana are protecting. He then uses his Dark Vessel to melt the wall and explain what his Dark Vessel name and abilities are. He then orders his men to attack the home. When Ja'far interferes, he plans to stop him but Cassim gets to him first. When Cassim captures Morgiana, he is shocked when Morgiana can still move. When Aladdin awakes and summons Ugo, he along with Zaynab, are shocked to see a giant. He then leaves along with the rest of the troupe when reinforcements come to attack them. The next day, he is at the Fog Troupe base. He attends a meet, telling all new recruits that there are no enemies and its safe. Hassan had gone to rescue Alibaba, along with the rest of the Troupe. He then goes to kill Sinbad, but he and his men are easily defeated by Sinbad and his men. He is then taken back to the base after Sinbad decides to join the Fog Troupe. The next day, he watched Alibaba walk to the palace, along with Cassim and Zaynab. He is there as Cassim helps Alibaba out and as they talk. He then accompanies Cassim and Zaynab to the palace, to start a riot even after Alibaba succeeded in negotiations. He then starts to attack the guards when the riot starts. After the fighting, he is reunited with loved ones when Aladdin uses Solomon's Wisdom. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Second Balbadd Arc Hassan and Zaynab has dinner with Alibaba while Alibaba shares about the great things he has experienced. Hassan mistook Alibaba's words of him finding a girlfriend. Night 206, Page 8-14 Hassan informs Alibaba about Zaynab's pregnancy. Night 207 Abilities Dark Household Vessel Oushou Mutou.gif Oushou Mutou (Sword of the Yellow Corrosive Fog) :Anything that is scratched by its yellow, acidic mist will melt. This Dark Household Vessel gets its power from Cassim. Battles/Events Relationships Cassim Hassan is loyal to Cassim. He follows Cassim's orders and even helped start a riot so that Cassim may become king. Zaynab Hassan and Zaynab work together under Cassim. Although he and Zaynab are together, they often get into fights. They have a child which they named Zassan. Trivia *Hassan (حسن) is an Arabic name, meaning handsome or good. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Balbadd Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Household Members